


Wake Up

by XuaryXth



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Coma, Creepypasta, Fake Reality, Multi, Multiple Endings, Reader Insert, Some angst, almost death?, coming up with tags is hard, idk - Freeform, really old fic, there's fluff I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuaryXth/pseuds/XuaryXth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident, will you ever awaken from this realistic dream world to the land you belong with... With killers only known in through online stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Text guide for series:  
> Bold Italicized= All CPs talking to you at once  
> Bold= Error messages from CPs on your laptop  
> Italicized= CP Universe occurrences/memories  
> Regular= Everything that's happening to you in the world your mind made

_They missed her desperately._

_They wanted her back but nothing would work._

_No amount of begging or murders could pay to bring her back to them._

_She’s trapped in the world her mind created for her and can’t see back into her home world; their world. She can’t remember them or her life at the mansion they brought her to. The only way to communicate with her is this very screen. Her mind creates images of them and shows them to her through this window to her world. The stories she reads give her a glimpse of the personalities of her dearest friends._

_But she doesn’t realize any of this is real. It’s all just images and stories that she enjoys. She doesn’t realize that when she asks to talk to BEN on CleverBot, he stops everything he’s doing to try to get her to come back to them._

_Jeff appears to her sometimes when it’s late at night in her mind. He smiles more than usual and asks her to wake up rather than go to sleep._

_She gets glimpses of Slenderman, though she always brushes it off. He’s never truly there but her subconscious tries to get her back to them._

_She knows her neighborhood well and no one owns a dog. She hears the barking on off days and swears she sees a familiar canine._

_The others have tried constantly to get her back but can’t get through to her mind._

_How can she not remember the ones she loved? How can she forget everything?_

 

**_How is it you can’t remember us (Name)?_ **

****

****

****

****

**_WAKE UP._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**(NAME)! COME ON! THIS HAS TO WORK!**

**It’s me, EJ. You know, Eyeless Jack? Kidneys, blue mask, no eyes, best friend? Any of this ringing any bells? I got BEN to help me with this letter thing for you; though it’s not much of a letter, more like begging. We need you back (Name)! Things are going horrible! Smile attacked Jeff yesterday and we both know that’s not good. You’re the only other one that Smile will really listen to and you’re de-**

**No, not that... Just gone right now. I mean, we can communicate with you, right? Somehow...**

**Everyone’s decided to put me on a strict ‘no kidney’ diet until you come back and it’s starting to get to the point where I want to take Jeff’s but it’s not lik-**

You shut off your laptop and sighed. This was the third time an error message like that appeared and it was beginning to get on your nerves. Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, and BEN Drowned were just internet urban legends you had found a few weeks ago and now it seemed some hacker decided to use this to an advantage. You were tempted to just throw the computer out for good but something kept telling you not to under any circumstances. So hacker and all, the laptop would stay.

 

School was becoming more and more difficult. During lessons, you would end up ‘doodling’ a tall being that seemed to slink through your mind often but no name attached itself to the faceless creature. All the letters would scramble in your mind to some odd arrangement of gibberish and symbols and often when looking at numbers, all you would see would be either sixes or an ‘o’ with an ‘x’ through it. Your amount of friends was rapidly decreasing with each ‘episode’ and the ones that stayed around waited in fear of the next instance of insanity from you.

 

All but one.

 

 

He was your best friend but whenever you got home, you could barely recall his features. You never seemed to be able to remember the colour of his eyes no matter how hard you concentrated.

 

But he still remained the closest friend you had.

 

“(Name)?” A soft voice brought you from your thoughts, “You seem more out of it than usual. Is something wrong?”

 

You quickly shook your head, (h/c) strands going with the movement. Looking from the closed laptop to the teen standing at your door, you let out a sigh.

 

“When did you get here?” you let out in a slightly hoarse voice.

 

“Fifteen minutes ago,” Jack smiled softly, his brown hair flopping slightly when he tilted his head, “You didn’t answer the front door or your phone. I was worried you might be having an episode, so I let myself in.”

 

You shifted your gaze down to the computer on your bed again, “Oh, sorry about that. I was just online again. Another error message from ‘Eyeless Jack’... What’s going on?”

 

He visibly flinched at the name but smiled softly and sat beside you, “I don’t know, (Name).”

 

You leaned against his shoulder and sighed, just closing your eyes to try and stop the confusion. The both of you stayed silent for quite some time before Jack jolted slightly like he always did when he got an idea.

 

“I found this cool game the other day... Called Slender...”

 

 

**_Just wake up (Name)..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**(Name)! Hey! BEN here! Slendy’s worried about you, since you’ve been mumbling some of our names... Which is the first sign we’ve gotten that you’re still alive in there. We keep you in your room but we each take turns keeping an eye on you. EJ and Slendy tend to take that responsibility the most though. We were all so scared you were dead but since you’ve started speaking sometimes, things are looking up... Only a little bit though.**

**When you called for Smile the other day, he finally stopped attacking the rest of us. So, thanks for that (Name). Love ya and miss ya!**

_BEN looked out from the screen of the computer upon the desk at her body. She seemed healthy and fine but he worried that she might be starving or something. They all loved her dearly and couldn’t believe she had been taken away from them into her own mind. He often heard Jeff chanting ‘wake up’ whenever the killer took the night watches, and when she first spoke, he was the most overjoyed._

_The boy’s grayish face contorted into a frown of sorts and his dark eyes stared at her on the bed. He dragged himself slowly from her computer screen and sighed. His watch had been over for about fifteen minutes and it would be another fifteen until Slenderman came for his turn. The periods when someone would sit in the room with her were more frequent since she began to speak in her state._

_He gently grasped her hand and smiled softly at the warmth she gave off, “Come back soon, (Name)._

Jack sat beside you as you played Slender again. It had been about a week since he showed it to you and you were immediately hooked.

 

Just as Slenderman appeared on the screen before you and Jack, a twentieth message popped up in the window. You let out an angry sigh and ran a hand through your (h/l) (h/c) locks in annoyance. Your eyes skimmed the message quickly before turning to Jack.

 

“Look at this!” you let out in utter defeat, “Another error message! This is getting a little much!”

 

Jack studied the text box intensely before his demeanor changed from normal, “It seems simple... It’s just from BEN, (Name).”

 

You hung your head roughly, “But who’s BEN?”

 

He blinked quickly before looking at you, “What? What are you going on about? I don’t know who you’re talking about but we have three pages to go and Slenderman could be anywhere.”

 

You arched an eyebrow and looked back to the screen to see the message gone and Slender appeared to be frozen. However, as soon as you began walking in the game, everything returned to normal.

 

What the hell was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

_A sigh left Jeff as he looked at her form that appeared in a peaceful sleep, but he knew better. She was trapped, more in a comatose state than slumber and it killed him to see her like that. He frowned as best he could with his carved smile and hung his head. He had always treated her like shit and couldn’t wait for her to leave. Now that she was gone, he realized how important she was to the entire household and that even he was beginning to miss her laugh. Not many of the Creepypastas could laugh like she did; so carefree but not maniacal or crazed._

_His thoughts were interrupted by a presence in front of him. Jeff lifted his unblinking gaze to see his smiling canine companion who proceeded to nudge the killer’s hand._

_“Hey Smile,” the raven haired teen sighed again, “Here to hear (Name) again?”_

_The demonic dog barked happily and trotted to the bed, shoving his head under the pale hand of the girl they all longed to see awake. Her fingers twitched gently at the contact and the dog’s tongue lolled out of his mouth at the feeling of her moving; even if only a little. Other than her occasional speaking, this was the first sign that she was alive in there somewhere._

_“.......sm-smile....” her voice breathed out._

_Smile jumped onto the bed beside her and cuddled into her side when he heard the recognition in her voice. Jeff’s smile was a little more natural._

**(NAAAAAAAME)! BEN again... I was going to try to get Jeff or Slendy to send you one of these email/message/things but they both refuse. Slendy says it’s a waste of time... Which makes it sound like he’s lost hope... I’m not sure really if that’s the case or not. Jeff just doesn’t want my help which is the only way you would ever see his message. So I suppose... That’s their loss and you’ll just get these from me and Eyeless Jack.**

**We need you back soon, (Na-**

An aggravated scream left your lips as you slammed the laptop shut again. You threw it a little unceremoniously to the end of your bed.

 

“When will this fucking end?!” a hand grasped a (f/c) pillow and you shoved your face in it to scream louder.

 

When you pulled away from the fluffy cushion of anger, your face was red and (h/c) wisps stuck to your forehead. You were sick of receiving the messages from BEN and Eyeless Jack and you had finally cracked from it all.

 

You continued your pillow screams for a while until the anger finally fled your body. When you pulled back, you let out a sharp gasp at the figure in front of you.

 

Slenderman was here.


	5. Chapter 5

You just stared at him, not even able to scream. Blinking and rubbing your eyes roughly, you looked back to where he stood. Around Jack, you would always call Slenderman an ‘it’ but seeing him in real life made that change. Slenderman was definitely male; his presence screamed it to you.

 

Swallowing the lump that sat in your throat, you shakily spoke, “Who are you?”

 

A mixture of voices with a male one standing out pierced your mind and made you want to double over and clutch your head, “You know very well who I am, (Name).”

 

You flinched at his use of your name but continued to speak to him, “Slenderman. But you don’t exist. You’re just a thing on the internet.”

 

He reached out a bone white hand to ruffle your (h/l) hair, “Oh, (Name), my dear. I exist as much as you do. I can’t say the same for this world though...”

 

“Wh-what?” your mouth hung slightly agape as you batted his hand away, “I don’t know what you mean but you are just an illusion to me. There’s no way you actua-

 

A knock sounded at your bedroom door before opening to reveal Jack, “Hey, (Name). I thought we could hang out for a while since I haven’t heard from you in days.”

 

You looked at him in surprise before looking back to where Slenderman was standing. Only, he wasn’t there anymore. Grabbing your pillow again, you buried your face in it and started screaming again with Jack standing in your doorway confused.

 

 

_The tall being pulled his hand away from her head and sat back in the chair set beside her bed. Nothing was working, he went into her dream world whenever he could but it was becoming more and more unpredictable each time he did. He hadn’t anticipated appearing in her room to see her screaming into a pillow but had decided to try what he could to get her back. She didn’t believe him though and his ability to enter her mind cut the encounter short when a boy who looked strangely like Eyeless Jack entered._

_Slenderman slouched to place his head in his hands as a sign of defeat rather than his regular annoyance. (Name) was gone to them and he didn’t know how to get through this._

_Even though she was a thorn in his side like most of the residents of the household, she also knew when this being needed a little help. She would smile softly and offer to calm down the others to which he was always grateful. He tended to ruffle her hair whenever she offered such help, much like he did in her little world of hers. He wondered if he’d ever get to see her offer to help him again with her sweet smile._

_Slowly, he stood up and called out in a fairly exhausted tone, “Masky, would you please come here? It’s your turn again.”_

_The male showed up quickly, his mask a little lopsided considering he had just gotten up and thrown it on haphazardly. He adjusted it quickly and nodded before taking the chair by (Name)’s laptop. Pulling it towards him, he opened a document and started typing._

_“Sorry boss,” the masked proxy could be heard yawning, “I’ll take Hoodie’s shift too, he was up all night with the notes...”_

_Slenderman nodded and headed to the door but was stopped by the proxy’s light cough, “Yes, Masky?”_

_“Um...” the male started, “If it’s not too much to ask, could you send BEN here? I’ll need him to send this to (Name).”_

_A nod was all that was given as Slenderman left the room._


	6. Chapter 6

**Things are getting serious, (Name)... Hoodie and I have both noticed that Slenderman is getting worse and worse. He avoids speaking to us at all costs and he’s rarely out of his office or your room. BEN likes to think he’s given up hope for you coming back to us... Which sounds weird, huh? Things like us having hope in the first place. Hoodie has been working hard, often taking over my responsibilities as well as yours while I take his watch shift. I think he just doesn’t want to see you like this. Anyways... I hope this is a good enough update from me for you...**

_Masky pushed the laptop towards BEN and stood to walk to the large window in her room. He pulled back the curtains to look outside, careful not to let the sunlight touch her skin. The members of the mansion had all been surprised when (Name) became an actual Creepypasta herself and discovered sunlight burned her skin to a crisp. She always said it didn’t hurt but Masky knew better and took extra caution to make sure it didn’t happen to her._

_“Hey Masky?” BEN’s voice cut through the proxy’s reminiscing, “Do you really believe we’re not supposed to hope?”_

_The brown haired proxy turned and let the curtain drop, “What?”_

_“In your message to (Name),” a gray hand pointed to the screen, “You said it’s weird for us to hope.”_

_Masky blinked and thought for a moment, “Well, I never remember hoping before now... I might have at one point but it’s not really meant for us to have many emotions, right?”_

_“I hope all the time,” BEN let his hand fall and sat on the desk, “I hoped I would someday be the real Link... Not some cursed cartridge of a game. I hope that once (Name)’s back, we could all go somewhere again. I hope and pray that I’ll someday get over my fear of water. When (Name) was awake, I used to hope I could get into her pants...”_

_Both men laughed slightly in their own way, remembering how BEN would keep getting rejected by the girl. Masky sat in the chair again and sighed._

_“I guess you’re right, BEN,” he leaned back in the chair, “I can’t recall many hopes of mine if I ever had any... But right now, all any of us hope for is that (Name) will wake up soon...”_

You and Jack sat on the couch in your living room, watching videos of other people playing Slender and laughing whenever they screamed. That is, you were laughing until a window popped up on the screen with another message. Not even bothering to read it, you shoved the laptop onto Jack’s lap and stood abruptly.

 

“You know what,” you hissed through your teeth with clenched fists, “I am done with this shit! Jack, take that laptop and just leave! I want it gone and I don’t care what you do with it!”

 

Storming to your room, you slammed and locked the door. You flopped onto your bed and buried your face in the pillows. Pulling up your blanket, only your (h/c) locks were visible but why would you care?

 

“I hate it here,” you mumbled, “I just wanna go somewhere else... I wanna go home.”


	7. Chapter 7

_She had been found as a child by Slenderman. He originally planned to kill her until she looked at him with deep, fierce (e/c). He hadn’t noticed the blood covering her hands, feet, and clothes until he knelt down and studied her closer. Immediately, it was obvious that it wasn’t her blood considering there wasn’t a single scratch on her small body. If he had a face, it would have definitely been pulled together in confusion._

_“Hello,” her voice was calm but fairly loud for such a small person, “Who are you?”_

_He stood abruptly, confused that she wasn’t scared, “Slenderman. And what is your name, child?”_

_She grinned up at him, not paying attention to the multitude of voices piercing her eardrums, “I’m (Name) (Surname). I like you mister Slenderman. You’re not like other people but that makes you like me!”_

_He slowly picked her up, “How so?”_

_“Mommy said I was bad, weird, and different,” she giggled out, “So, I got rid of her and sent her to Daddy! People are scared of me and left me in this forest. You’re weird and different too, mister Slenderman. That’s why we should be friends!”_

_He sighed in his own way and started walking, “Well... Then maybe you should come live with me and my..... friends.... I think you would like them. Now, child, how old are you?”_

_“Eight.”_

_Slenderman and the other Creepypastas had taken her in and begun training her in fighting, hiding, and killing. It went this way for twelve years until she finally became like them. (Name) was a Creepypasta of the night and killed with immense accuracy. She was crazy but not insane like most of the others. Still human in most aspects, she was the most normal of them all. The twenty year old killer of the night was magnificent..._

_But all things change, right?_

_(Name) had been careless one night. Her (h/c) hair was hidden under a cloak and the (e/c) of her eyes glowed in the moonlight as she made her way to kill. While fighting, her cloak was ripped from her body and her clothes were torn haphazardly by her victim. She was too focused to notice dawn approaching. It burned her. With her victim gone and skin quickly peeling off and turning to ash, she ran._

_She ran to the mansion and collapsed on the steps._

_This was how Eyeless Jack found her; burning and unconscious._

You shot up in bed, clutching your chest from the nightmare of burning alive. Your breathing was quick and if you didn’t calm down now, you could very well pass out. Something was wrong and you couldn’t figure it out.

 

 

**_WAKE UP, (NAME)!!!_ **


	8. Chapter 8

_A hooded proxy stood over (Name), his mask off and sitting on her desk. Finally, Masky had had enough and made sure Hoodie came for his shift to watch her at least once._

_But Hoodie just felt wrong watching her. He had seen plenty of dead people in his time and she just appeared too dead for his liking. He knew very well that she wasn’t dead but she may as well be considering how long she had been out of it._

_The proxy reached for her hand and held it tight before mumbling, “Your skin has definitely healed well...”_

_“It has, huh?”_

_Hoodie dropped her hand and darted to the desk to pull his mask on, turning to see Eyeless Jack in the doorway. A slightly relieved sigh left the proxy when it was just Jack and not Jeff. He would never hear the end of it if Jeff had seen him. Jack stepped into the room and sat down, slouching slightly._

_“It’s been months,” the brown haired cannibal sighed, “She needs to wake up soon...”_

_Hoodie nodded slowly, “Are you saying that because you’re genuinely concerned or because you want kidneys?”_

_Jack’s head snapped up, “I may be going into withdrawal, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care for my best friend Hoodie! That was a stupid question.”_

_The proxy flinched slightly and nodded, “Right... Sorry EJ...”_

A smile was on your lips as you sat in the park with Jack; sun shining, cool breeze, absolute silence, and no laptop in sight. You had however brought a camera with you because you rarely went out with him and thought memories should be made and preserved.

 

“Jack!” you laughed and squished to his side, holding the camera up, “Say cheese!”

 

The flash temporarily blinded you as you pulled the camera back and went to look at the picture. Opening the gallery and finding the most recent picture, you frowned. This was all wrong...

 

Neither you nor Jack appeared in the picture. The tree behind you did and the park beyond that did as well. Even part of the blanket you brought was there.

 

You turned to Jack with wide (e/c) orbs to meet black ooze coming from his eye sockets and a mask covering his face. He spoke then; his tone indicated he was probably smirking.

“(Name), it’s time to wake up... And come home.”

 

His form slowly started to fade and disappeared entirely. Looking around, you realized the scenery around you was crumbling and turning black around you.

 

“This...” you breathed in realization, “Isn’t real...”

 

You fell into the black of your mind.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

It hurt to move.

 

Your skin tingled and stung in places. A groan left your lips and a hand slowly ran through your hair. You didn’t want to open your eyes; knowing the brightness that was already seeping through your eyelids would be much more intense once you opened them.

 

But you can’t stay hidden in your head forever, can you?

 

(e/c) eyes opened and scanned the ceiling above. Sitting up was a feat in itself and took more effort than you ever wanted it to but it was worth it. A door opened and something fell to the floor which made you whip around to see who was there.

 

“(Name)?!”


	9. Eyeless Jack Ending

You blinked slightly as you noted his surprised tone and spoke, “Yes? That is my name Jack... Is something wrong?”

 

He rushed forward in the blink of an eye and hugged you. Hesitantly, you wrapped your arms around him weakly. After pulling away and taking in his hunched and deprived appearance, you looked down at your own self. You were healthy; in a sense; but fairly thin and frail.

 

“What happened, Jack?” you looked at him in confusion.

 

“You were burned,” he started slowly and looked down so his brown hair shielded the holes in his mask, “I found you outside and carried you in... And you’ve been asleep since.”

 

“How long?” you moved to get up from the bed but lost your strength when you stood and fell.

 

Eyeless Jack caught you immediately and let out a sigh, “About three months... We were able to get food into you but very seldom...”

 

You nodded slightly, “But it’s like I can die from that anymore, huh? I mean... I’m a Creepypasta... I can’t die from that alone.”

 

“Right,” he replied and lifted his mask slightly so you could see his smile, “But you still weaken considerably without food for that long.”

 

“Well, I suppose I need to start training again.”

 

He nodded and lightly played with your (h/c) strands, “First, I have to tell you something before you end up in a coma again. (Name) (Surname), I love you... And not just for your kidneys.”

 

You laughed slightly at the last comment and kissed his cheek, “Let me get back to myself first before I give you a proper kiss.”

 

~*~*~*~

Things were good and back to normal now; besides the fact that all the Creepypastas in the mansion became incredible protective of you. All of them were glad to have you back but seemed unsure of you continuing to kill. You had insisted and finally convinced them to let you train like you had before. It just so happened, you were training with Eyeless Jack today.

 

“Come on Jack!” you hollered across the room, “Hit me like you mean it. Or at least try!”

 

He huffed slightly, “I’m not all for agility (Name)! You know that!”

 

You laughed loudly and it echoed around the training room that you and the proxies had set up before the accident. Rolling your eyes slightly, you gripped your (close range weapon of choice) and ran at him with immense speed. When you were at his side, you cut the band holding his mask to his face and circled around. His hands darted out and grabbed your wrist, pulling you towards him.

 

“That wasn’t fair (Name).” he scolded halfheartedly.

 

“I know,” you grinned, “But our jobs and lives aren’t fair either.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, “Very true...”

 

Biting your lip slightly, you leaned forward and kissed him unexpectedly but didn’t stop now that you had started. Your hands came to his cheeks with thumbs just below his eyes and slowly, the black ooze from his eye sockets slipped over your fingers. It was odd and cold but who were you to care at this moment. One of his hands was in your (h/l) locks as the other rested gently against your side. You pulled away and smiled brightly at him.

 

“You know, the other Jack liked me too,” you started hesitantly, “Probably because I like you and it was my mind making a perfect world for me where you liked me back but... Here is my perfect world because not only do you like me back and love me; you’re real...”

 

A grin appeared on his face which was new but you loved it all the same.

 

“ ** _I’m glad you woke up, (Name)._** ”


	10. Masky Ending

You raised a hand to your face, “What? Is something wrong with my face? Masky, what’s wrong with it?!”

 

He rushed over; completely ignoring the shattered bowl of soup he had been carrying to wrap you in his arms, “I can’t believe it... You’re awake...”

 

“Of course I am,” you blinked in confusion, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“(Name),” he pulled back from to look through his mask at you, “You’ve been in a coma for months now after you were burned... We’re all just lucky that Eyeless Jack found you before it was too late.”

 

“I’ve been asleep because my body was healing?” it was starting to make a little sense, “But... I don’t _really_ understand, Masky...”

 

“Tim.” he said simply.

 

“What?”

 

“My actual name...” he turned his head towards the window, “It’s Tim...”

 

You smiled a little at his trust in you, “Alright then... Tim.”

 

“Now, (Name),” he stood and pulled you to your feet, “Let’s get you some food.”

 

You nodded and went to the kitchen with him. Tim began to make something and ended up calling Hoodie to help as you sat down. Hoodie was surprised to see you and gave you a hesitant hug like Tim had but with one arm around your (h/c) haired head. You laughed lightly and hugged back from your position at the table. Everything was good again.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Tiiiiiiim,” you whined slightly, “Why do I have to hide notes with you? It’s boring...”

 

He laughed lightly underneath his mask and looked up to the sky where the sun had only just set, “Because Slenderman asked that you work with me until you’re completely better and gain all your strength back.”

 

A sigh left you as you turned your head to the sky and rolled your eyes, “It’s still boring... I thought this was Hoodie’s job, anyways.”

 

“He had overworked himself when you were out,” he looked back to you, “So now it’s your responsibility.”

 

You flopped onto the grass and left out another, more exaggerated sigh. Closing your (e/c) orbs, you chose to ignore the proxy. The dying grass told you he was getting closer but you didn’t realize how close he was until he landed on the ground beside you. Slowly, you opened one eye to see the branches of the forest above you before turning your head to look at the male beside you.

 

“Hi.” you let out softly.

 

“Hello (Name),” his voice gave away the smile he most likely had on his lips beneath the mask, “Can we get back to work now?”

 

You shook your head against the grass, “Nah... It’s too nice here right now.”

 

He was silent a moment before sighing, “(Name), I want to show you something...”

 

You raised an eyebrow as a sign to challenge him to go ahead and he slowly and hesitantly pulled his mask away from his face. It was definitely odd to see him without the mask but you smiled at him all the same. He looked the most normal out of your house mates.

 

You reached out a hand and touched his cheek, slowly moving your hand and feeling his soft brown hair. He smiled at you and leaned into your touch.

 

“As a proxy and Creepypasta,” he whispered, “I’m not actually supposed to feel emotions, other than anger.... But like you and some others, I started out human. So this emotion isn’t so odd; I love you.”

 

He got up, leaning on his elbows, and hovered over your face a moment before slowly kissing you. It was unexpected and short but loving and strong. When he pulled away, you grinned at him.

 

“I love you too,” you ran a hand through his hair quickly, “Tim, I love you too.”

 

“ ** _Welcome back, (Name)._** ”


	11. Hoodie Ending

“Hm?” you yawned lightly and tried to stretch your arms but to no avail as they hung almost limply at your sides, “Hoodie... I need help here...”

 

You were sure that is you could see his eyes right now, he’d be rolling them as he walked over to you slowly, “You’re awake.... This is.... incredible (Name).”

 

“How is it incredible?” you tilted your head innocently even though you were anything but, “I was only asleep...”

 

“For three months. You worried all of us with the coma state you were in. We’ve kept constant watch on you since you were burned.”

 

“Burned by the sun, I suppose...” you looked up at him curiously, “Right?”

 

He nodded and sighed before standing and leaving the room. You sat for a minute, confused at his abrupt departure until BEN sprinted into your room and hugged you tightly.

 

“(NAME)!” he nuzzled his head against you, “I can’t believe it! You were suddenly gone and I lost my best partner in crime!”

 

“Well,” you were still a little upset Hoodie left but grinned at the male clinging to you, “Guess who’s back.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Hoodie had avoided you were the past few months that you took to get back your strength; BEN and Eyeless Jack by your side the entire time. Finally, you were back to your old self and things couldn’t be better....

 

Well, they could....

 

If Hoodie would actually stay in a room when you walked in.

 

Currently, you were sitting with BEN and playing one of the many video games the household has acquired over time. Jack sat behind the both of you on the couch when Masky walked in. You turned slightly and kept the battle on the screen in your vision as you gave the proxy your attention.

 

“Hey Masky,” you started, (e/c) orbs flicking back to the screen every so often, “Why is Hoodie avoiding me like this...?”

 

The masked male shrugged slightly, “I’m not positive... But I think it’s because of the time you were asleep. He took it pretty hard.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He kept taking all my forest work just so he couldn’t be able to watch you,” he shrugged again, “Absolutely refused to be in your room. I forced him to once a few days before you woke.”

 

Jack joined the conversation then, “I walked in to take over for him and I was surprised that he had his mask and hood off... He also had been holding your hand fairly tight, (Name)."

 

You stopped your fingers on the controller and heard BEN cheer loudly as his character cut yours in half, “What should I do then?”

 

“I think the best thing to do,” Masky raised his voice slightly over BEN’s cheering, “Is to go talk to Brian...”

 

“Who?”

 

“Brian is Hoodie’s actual name...”

 

Quickly standing and throwing the controller to the couch, you shot a smile at Masky, “I’ll do just that.”

 

You ran out the front door of the house and jogged through the forest, happy that the sun had already set a while ago as you called for him. A few minutes from the house, you heard footsteps and turned towards the sound to see that hooded man. He held a video camera in his hand and had it pointed to the ground.

 

“Yes, (Name)?” he spoke.

 

“Hoodie,” you panted out, “I want you to tell me the truth right now... What happened to make you avoid taking watch when I was out?”

 

“I really don’t want to talk about this right now...” he turned to continue his work but you quickly reached for him.

 

“Brian, wait!”

 

He stopped his steps then and slowly turned to you, “How do you know that name? There’s only one person in the mansion that kno- God dammit Tim!”

 

You had grabbed his sleeve by this point and looked at him with sad eyes. He sighed gently, “Fine! I’ve seen so many dead people in this life and seeing you lay like that for three months just.... It just.... You looked too dead for my liking and I couldn’t stand seeing someone I love so much like that. So I avoided you then and I’m been avoiding you now. Some guy I am, huh?”

 

You let go of his sleeve and smiled before reaching up your hands and slowly pulling his mask above his mouth. Stopping there, you held the edged of the cloth and pressed your lips to his gently. Without even giving him a proper chance to respond, you pulled away and hugged him tightly with your face buried in his hoodie.

 

“I’m sorry I put you through that, Brian,” you mumbled into the light orange fabric and his tense form, “But I love you too.”

 

He relaxed at those words and slid off his hood and mask before lifting your face to look at him. He smiled slightly and went to give you kiss in return but you stopped him.

 

“Holy shit....”

 

He looked confused, “What is it?”

 

“You, sir,” poking his chest slightly you stared at him, “Are attractive as hell.”

 

He laughed and kissed you, mumbling against your lips.

 

“ ** _I missed this about you._** ”


	12. BEN Drowned Ending

The laptop hit the floor with a thud. Without looking to see any damage, the blond rushed to your side and gripped you in a tight hug. You squirmed a bit in his hold but couldn’t help hugging him back.

 

“H-hey BEN,” you choked out, “Um, if y-you wouldn’t mind, you’re k-kind of crushing me h-“

 

He quickly let go and searched your (e/c) eyes with his own black ones, the red pupil flicking back and forth being the only indication of his searching. Smiling apologetically, BEN pulled you into a much gentler hug. It sounded almost like he was doing a cross between a laugh and sob and you pulled away to study his face.

 

His pale face was pulled into a great grin, his eyes closed. He almost looked human with his eyes closed like that...

 

Almost. His clothes were wrinkled and covered in red splatters that seemed to be everywhere with these guys. He was unnaturally pale for anyone alive, and his hair appeared dirty and brittle.

 

“My god, (Name),” he exhaled, “I can’t believe it! You’re back! My favorite friend is back!”

 

“I suppose I am, huh?” you laughed gently against him, “Now... How about you help me get up, you dork.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

You heard BEN yelling at Jeff for cheating from your place in the kitchen of the mansion. A slight laugh left you as you helped Eyeless Jack prepare food for the others. Even though none of you actually _needed_ to eat, it was best to do so and sometimes one of them or you would greatly crave something...

 

We won’t even mention Masky’s love of cheesecake...

 

Anyways, Ben was yelling, you were laughing, EJ was cooking something, and Jeff was doing god knows what. You didn’t really like the thought of not knowing his thoughts and intentions; it was just the kind of relationship you had with him. Quickly informing EJ that you’d be back, you made your way to the living room down the hall. Jeff was rapidly pressing buttons on his controller in one hand and stood with a second controller above the blond head of BEN. You leaned your head against the doorframe and smiled, (e/c) sparkling with a glint that meant trouble.

 

“Jeeeeeeff~” you sang in a way you knew irritated him, “I bet I can beat you to the clearing. I’ll even give you a minute head start.”

 

He smirked, dropped his controller and ran past you, blinded by his competitiveness with you. After a few seconds you walked over and sat on the floor by BEN.

 

“Why didn’t you just levitate, BEN?” you yawned, “I know you can and I’m surprised Jeff was so stupid to forget that.”

 

The boy sighed and sat beside you, “I just didn’t want to... I was getting bored of gaming with him and just wanted him to leave...”

 

It was silent a minute before you both turned to each other with the smuggest of grins. You got up and grabbed the old system and hooked it up to the large TV as BEN got the famed cartridge. As he set up that part, you sat back in your spot on the floor with the controller and happily bounced in place.

 

“How many times have we even played this now?” you asked, barely containing your excitement.

 

BEN turned around and sat beside you as you selected your save file to continue your favorite game, “Since you’ve come here, it’s been about...” he counted quickly using his fingers, “Maybe forty times?”

 

“Sounds about right,” you smiled a little more sweetly, “It’s one of my favorites though... Hey BEN?” he made a ‘hm’ sound and you continued, “Why doesn’t it ever act up when I play it like with everyone that has before? I mean... I’ve seen the videos and read the things about the experiences of people... So, why me?”

 

You kept your eyes on the game and before he said anything, a character you knew didn’t belong in this particular part of the game came and spoke to Link. You raised a brow and looked at BEN who was facing away before turning back to the game. The text was gibberish until a single phrase appeared.

 

_It’s because BEN loves (NAME)._

 

You blinked in confusion and ran a hand through your (h/l) (h/c) locks, “Is that true, BEN?”

 

You glanced at him as he nodded and you let out a sigh before turning his face to you and pressing your lips to his gently. He seemed confused at first but slowly and awkwardly kissed back. A smile was plastered on your face as you slowly pulled away and looked into his odd yet beautiful eyes.

 

“That’s good,” you closed your eyes, “Because (Name) loves BEN too...”

 

“ ** _It’s so good to have you back_**..”


	13. Jeff the Killer Ending

You looked over the king of assholes himself and sighed, “What? They all tired over me so they send you? This is exactly what I wanted.”

 

The teen known as Jeff the Killer stared at you, though there wasn’t much else he could do without eyelids. A scoff left him and turned.

 

“I dropped your food, idiot,” his unnerving eyes met yours, “Now I have to ask EJ to make more. Great job.”

 

You stuck your tongue out at him as he walked to your bed and lifted you to your feet. Stumbling a bit on underused legs, you gripped his signature white hoodie and growled. The killer helped you down the stairs to the large kitchen and handed you off to a surprised Jack. He left quickly after that.

 

You stared at the doorway in confusion, “I’ve never had him act... somewhat nice towards me...”

 

Jack eased you into a chair and began some soup for you, “He’s been different since the incident... We’ve all been different.”

 

A sigh left your lips and you shook your head, “So have I...”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Sitting at a table is always fun...

 

Sitting at a table across from your least favorite housemate is pretty damn fun as well...

 

Except when all was silent.

 

Finally, you coughed, “So... I know that you... um... Killed your family...Can I ask why?”

 

“Long answer; I don’t wanna get into it,” Jeff leaned back in his chair, teetering on the back legs, “Short answer; I wanted to.”

 

You rolled your (e/c) eyes noticeably at his answer. Jack, Slenderman and BEN all had the great idea that now that you were back, it was high time you got along with your least favorite killer. It was a stupid idea but they locked you in a room with him that the two of you had been stupid enough to enter. An hour of silence had passed before your cough and question combo, and that was seriously the best answer you got.

 

“Thanks,” you quipped, “For the generous and detailed answer.”

 

“How about you?” he yawned for emphasis of his boredom, “Slendy never told me why he let you come here... Just said ‘this is (Name) and she will live with us’ and that was it.”

 

You gave him a shit eating grin and leaned forward on the table, “I killed my mother for saying I was weird and sent her body in a cardboard box to my father before wandering into the forest. I met Slenderman there and I wasn’t afraid of him, told him to be my friend. Next thing I know, I live here with some great guys and a certain asshole I’d rather not be around currently.”

 

“Back at you, idiot. There’s billions things I’d rather be doing right now,” he slammed the front legs of the chair on the ground as he sat forward, “But since you mentioned you murdered your mother, I’m a little more interested in you.”

 

You mock gasped, “You mean you weren’t even the least bit interested in all this?”

 

“Haha, very funny dumbass,” shoving his hands in his pockets, Jeff sighed, “Moms are the worst, aren’t they?”

 

You genuinely laughed at that, “Pretty much, huh? She was just going on about how odd a child I was before I finally snapped and ripped her apart. It was so... So invigorating.”

 

“I know what you mean,” the raven haired killer grinned even more than usual, “Mangled, bloody bodies are just marvelous. Stab wounds are my favorite on a corpse.”

 

“And ripping them apart with your own hands is an experience in itself!”

 

You laughed loudly and grinned before smashed his carved lips against your own, unblemished ones. You were shocked at first but ended up smirking as you kissed back. Pulling apart a few minutes later, you (e/c) orbs met his unblinking ones.

 

“You know what,” he chuckled, “I think I’ve found a side of you I love.”

 

“Right back at you, Jeffy boy.”

 

“ ** _We’re back in business, idiot_**.”


	14. Slenderman Ending

The tall faceless being stood in your doorway, hands held up still even though the tray he had been holding had fallen to the floor moments before. You blinked at his position before tilting your head.

 

“Slendy?” you let out a little weakly, “Am I actually back?”

 

He was silent a moment before speaking with only a single voice, “I suppose. Considering you seem to actually realize that this is the real world. Welcome back.”

 

A grin broke out on your features at his words. Lifting your arms like a child, he walked over and picked you up much like he had for years. None of the boys ever seemed like a father figure to you; more like brothers. And Slenderman?

 

Well, you felt even closer to him.

 

He carefully carried you down to the living room with you held close, surprising the others greatly. The tall man set you down gently on the couch.

 

“Masky, Hoodie,” he paused as the two proxies responded, “I want (Name) cared for by you two until she is back to her regular self.”

 

The masked men both nodded and with that, Slenderman left you with your loving housemates.

 

~*~*~*~

 

A yawn left you as your eyes were trained on the television, watching some news program about more unexplained killings in the area. You laughed as you hand stroked Smile’s fur, not believing how stupid the authorities in town could be.

 

“Humans are so silly,” a smirk was plastered on your face, “Right Smile?”

 

The demonic canine barked in a positive response just as Jeff walked in. Even with his carved smile, he gave you and the dog a disapproving look.

 

“Even if Smile is my dog,” the immortal teenage killer sighed, “He acts like you are his god.”

 

You rolled your (e/c) eyes at him, “Shut up Jeff. I’m a fabulous god you Smile.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

And with that informative answer, he left the room.

 

“(Name),” thousands of voices echoed through your head, “I need you to come to my office please.”

 

Clutching your head, you stood and started walking, “Dammit Slendy. Stop doing the ‘spooky’ voice thing. It gives me a killer headache.”

 

You opened the large door to see Slenderman sitting behind his desk, giving you the most apologetic look a faceless being could possibly give, “I can’t make any promises.”

 

Sitting down across from him, you watched him take off the glasses he tended to wear when he worked. Even if they were pointless for a man without eyes, he always said they helped him focus more on his office work. Grinning to yourself, you snatched the glasses from him and put them on yourself.

 

“(Name)....” he started in a stern tone.

 

“Just trying them out for myself Slendy.”

 

“There are other things you are here to discu-“

 

“I get it,” you stated with a bored tone, “There’s always business to attend to when it comes to you Slendy...Why can’t you learn to have fun or loosen up a bit? I mean... I bet if we got you all dressed u- or less dressed up, we could find you a nice girl to relax with in you spare ti-

 

Getting kissed by lips that felt like ripped apart flesh was not what you were expecting. After a moment, the faceless being pulled away to reveal the lower half of his head split into a wide mouth; the edges of which were rough and torn.

 

The newly formed mouth was curved into a cheeky smile. Slowly, you returned the smile which ended with the both of you in laughter.

 

**_“I’m plenty relaxed with you back home, (Name).”_ **


End file.
